icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
iCarly Wiki talk:Administrator's Noticeboard
To report a problem, please leave a message. Seddiefan24 Blog Seddiefan24 on her blog she siad tha Creddie sucks real bad and Seddie rocks. So she was Bashing a ship.Creddie33 01:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Blog has been deleted. -- SeddieBerserker talk 07:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : : Dr.Ikari's comments on the Seddie page Dr.Ikari is swearing in the comments section of the Seddie page, underneath a comment by LiSi. He/she is also talking down to me during our discussion, to which I take offense and consider insulting. Inappropriate rules 4 and 5, broken. Mmmercury 23:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Mmmercury's comments on the Seddie page At the end of the Seddie page (and some may be at the top of the second page), Mmmercury choose to insult the credibility of my character and argument, called me a troll, and made presumptuous comments about my character and assigned motivations to my posts. He/she also chooses to arrogantly talk down to me, attempted to instigate arguments by personally attacking (aforementioned, talking about my character, calling me a troll, announcing he dismisses my messages and calls them invalid, talking down to me, making presumptuous comments and assigning motivations to my post as if they were fact.) and backseat moderating the wikia as if he/she's above others. Inappropriate rules 5 and 8 appear to have been broken, at least I think they were. Dr.Ikari 00:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Both of you should stop responding to each other and move on. -- SeddieBerserker talk 02:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) SKIN gone crazy! Magnified over 10 times The skin on this wiki has gone crazy. Every page is magnified over 10 times, and it's impossible to read the page. What was changed? Can you fix the problem--fast? Thanks. Katydidit 02:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Romantic Seddie Friendship Pictures I believe it was "ICarly is awesome" who posted romantic seddie pictures in the seddie friendship gallery. I tried to remove them, but my computer was spazzing out. Could someone please remove them? Thanks. Bolivianbacon 22:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Icarly wiki category How is the category "Icarly wiki" supposed to be used? Creddie33 is adding it to seemingly random pages, and I don't know if I should delete the category from those pages or not. :You cam remove categories by switching to edit mode, and clicking the "x" in the category box. -- SeddieBerserker talk 03:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :So it should be deleted? Bolivianbacon 03:32, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : on swoose page is blocked can you unblock it for him The page titled People Who Got Arrested has recently been vandalized. Please revert the edits and warn the vandal. Bolivianbacon 00:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Swearing Issue User A8ab wrote a blog with swear words in it recently. Please delete the blog and warn/block the user. Bolivianbacon 03:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : Katydidit 09:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Sam Page I dont get how people keep puting Freddie a boyfriend and Crush for Sam Creddie33, Freddie is either A) a boy Sam has ''a crush on, or B) a boy Sam ''may develop a crush on. That's why it's on there. (P.S.-Sign your posts. Four tildes: ~ Iama SMRT person Beef-SMRT 11:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC)) Problems with the wiki ok if u look there that is my wikia screen on the seddie page. it wont let me post comments. on any of the blogs or pages too. Can you fix this. I have tried closing restarting nothing i still cannot post. Rachim 3:58 12/02/2010 :They seem to be working for me, I don't know what the problem could be. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I FIXED It i un updated internet explorer